


What in Fresh Hell are we Doing?

by heatherheatherheatherandveronica (bicadyheron)



Series: Explicitly Chansaw [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Heather Chandler, heather is a bottom and veronica is a switch and you can't change my mind, i'm sorry this is literally just sex, let's see how long i let this stay attached to me, self indulgent smut, why did I post this, will i orphan it like i did my last attempt at smut? perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicadyheron/pseuds/heatherheatherheatherandveronica
Summary: I have a soft spot for Heather Chandler x Veronica Sawyer and I wanted to try my hand at actual, well-written smut. What better way to introduce myself to this world than with my fave couple?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Explicitly Chansaw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	What in Fresh Hell are we Doing?

Being pinned against a wall by Heather Chandler seemed a lot more terrifying in Veronica’s imagination. She stared at Heather’s face, unable to decipher whatever emotion her expression was attempting to convey. It didn’t seem like anger, what with the way she wasn’t yelling at Veronica or spitting obscenities at her.

One hand was holding Veronica’s shoulder against the cold bricks of the abandoned wing of Westerberg, the other was intermittently pushing on her upper arm indecisively. “What do you want, Heather?” she whispered.

Veronica expected Chandler to tell her she was out of the group, done for, a social bottom-feeder. What she _wanted_ was for Heather to simply say “you”.

She got what she wanted... sort of. Heather fixed her with a stare. “Veronica, are you really that obtuse?”

Heather moved her hand from Veronica’s arm to her waist and tugged her roughly into her with the hand that remained on her shoulder. Veronica wasn’t sure who was the first to lean in, but their lips met in a feverish haze.

Veronica cupped Heather’s cheek, softly pushing her away just enough so that they could talk. “Heather? Are you sure about this?”

“God, Veronica, such a pillowcase. Of course I’m sure.” Heather moved in to kiss her again, harder this time.

Veronica squeaked in surprise, and Heather smiled into the kiss before nipping at Veronica’s bottom lip. As Heather’s tongue entered her mouth, Veronica fisted her hands in the other girl’s sweater.

Surprisingly, Heather didn’t complain, and rather pushed Veronica up against the wall with her body, leaning even further into the kiss. Veronica was the one to break the kiss, catching her breath before moving down to Heather’s exposed neck.

“Ronnie... God... Fuck, have you done this before?” Chandler asked as the girl trailed hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Veronica paused to smirk at her. “ _Some_ people at Westerberg know how to keep secrets.”

Heather frowned. Veronica kept her eye contact, still smirking. “What, you’re just going to stop?”

“Not unless you want me to.” Ronnie responded, pressing a chaste kiss to Heather’s lips before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the car.

“What in fresh hell are you doing?”

“You mean, what in fresh hell are _we_ doing.” Veronica corrected, unlocking her car and clambering into the driver’s seat. “The answer to your question is we are skipping the rest of the day to make out or... more.”

Her eyebrow quirked on the word more and Heather couldn’t help but smile at her. “You got me there, Vera.”

“So many new nicknames in so little time, Chan.” Veronica giggled, pulling out of the school parking lot.

_It’s not my fault you’re so cute and nickname-able,_ Heather thought.

She only realized she vocalized her thoughts when the girl in the driver’s seat cooed at her. “Awh, the queen bitch thinks I’m cute, how sweet!”

Heather blushed deeply. “I call you cute and you call me a bitch?”

“I called you the _queen_ bitch, thank you very much.” Veronica retorted, turning onto Heather’s road.

Heather was about to shoot back when she noticed where they were. “Since when did we agree to go to my house, V?”

“Since you told me your parents were away for this entire month. Also, that’s yet _another_ nickname.”

“Fucking sue me, Veronica. We’re two people who have made out in a school hallway – thus expressing mutual interest in each other. I’m allowed to use nicknames on you. Also, our friendship lets me give you nicknames too.”

Veronica giggled. “Alright, Chandy.”

The blonde girl snorted as she got out of the car to unlock her house. Veronica didn’t waste time in following her in. As soon as the girls made it to Chandler’s bedroom on the second floor, the door was slammed shut and Veronica was pressed against it.

As Chandler fumbled with the buttons on the other girl’s blazer, Vera chuckled. “For such a small queen bitch, I’d think you’d be more submissive in the bedroom.”

“Shut up,” the smaller girl muttered as she began leaving hickeys along Vera’s collarbone.

“Mm,” Vera moaned softly, followed quickly by a snarky “Make me.”

That caught Chandler’s attention. There was nothing she liked more than a challenge. She quickly caught Veronica’s lips with her own.

She squeaked, startled, as Vera bit down on her bottom lip. The brunette giggled sweetly before sliding her tongue into Chandler’s mouth and deepening the kiss. She then proceeded to walk the blonde backwards toward her bed, kissing her fervently until Chandler’s knees hit the bed.

The smaller girl made a noise of surprise, breaking the kiss to catch herself on the bed. Veronica pushed her back gently until she was laying fully on the bed.

She shrugged her unbuttoned blazer off, leaving herself in just a lacy black bralette, her skirt, and blue knee-highs.

“Enjoying the view?” Vera smirked as Heather blushed. “You’re wearing _far_ too much.” She purred as she slipped her skirt off. “Why don’t I help you out with that.”

Veronica lithely perched herself on the bed, straddling the blonde, fidgeting with the hem of her red sweater. “Is this alright?”

Heather snorted. “You don’t need to be so gentle with me, Vera. I’ve done this a few times before.”

“That doesn’t have any relevance here in this bed, Heather. Enthusiastic consent is an important part of sex and I’m going to ask before I do a _lot_ of things today. I make it a point.” Ronnie gently pushed Chandler’s sweater up her abdomen. “So, is this alright?” she asked again.

“Yes, V, for fucks sake, please take all my clothes off.”

“All of them?” Veronica smirked. Heather nodded. “Alright then. But you better be patient.”

She slid Heather’s sweater up and over her head, letting Chandler fling it off her arms as she pressed gentle kisses to her throat. Vera sucked hickeys down to her chest, where she skimmed a hand gently over the other girl’s bra. She looked up in question.

“God, Ronnie, don’t tease me like that. I said _all my clothes_.”

“I don’t think you’re in much of a position to be ordering me around, Heather.” Veronica smirked down at the other girl, circling her thumb over the blonde’s nipple teasingly.

Heather let out a choked moan.

“Veronica _please_ ,” she all but whimpered.

Veronica tutted at her, pleased, before slipping her bra over her head. “You’re beautiful when you’re begging for me like that,” she breathed, reaching to gently roll one of Heather’s nipples between her fingers. She kissed around the other one and took it into her mouth as Heather groaned.

She switched her attentions, tugging at the nipple she had just released her mouth from while sucking hickeys into the other girl’s sternum.

After a few solid minutes of her ministrations on Heather’s chest, Veronica skimmed her hands lightly over the blonde’s sides and to the waistband of her leggings, trailing butterfly kisses down her stomach as she did so.

“Do you want me to take these off?” Vera breathed, looking up at Heather with lustful eyes.

“ _Please,_ ” Heather moaned softly.

Ronnie re-situated herself to kneel in between Chandler’s legs after she had slid the girl’s leggings and panties off.

She couldn’t help just sitting and taking in the view in front of her. The HBIC of Westerberg was nude in front of her and practically begging to come undone at Veronica’s hands.

“Jesus, Veronica, here’s your fucking invitation: please fucking eat me out.”

_Scratch that_. Heather was literally begging.

The blonde blushed.

“ _Please,_ ” she breathed.

“You’ll have to work harder than that to get anything from me, Heather. You know that.”

The smaller girl flushed deeply. “God, Veronica, please fuck me. Like, now.”

Heather reached a hand down to her clit to please herself if Veronica wasn’t going to do it.

“Ah, ah, ah, Chandler. I want to watch you come apart under me – and I’m gonna prove I don’t need help.” Vera growled, glaring gently at Chandler, who withdrew her hand.

“Vera _please_ fuck me, eat me out, I’ll do _anything_ just to get you to _touch me_ down there!” Chandler practically shouted.

“More.”

“God, Veronica, I need you to fuck me, and I need it _now_!”

“There it is...” Ronnie murmured, settling herself into a comfortable position for fucking Heather.

She ran a finger lightly down Heather’s folds, smirking devilishly as Heather bucked her hips gently into Veronica’s touch, before pulling her hand away again.

“Veronica,” Heather pouted. “Please fuck me, I am literally _begging_ you.”

“You’re a horny little thing,” Veronica chuckled, rubbing a finger over Chandler’s clit in a quick pass. Heather moaned. “You want me to make you cum?”

Chandler nodded frantically, attempting to get Veronica’s hand to return to her clit. Luckily, Veronica nodded with a smirk.

She slipped a finger deftly into Heather, eliciting a little moan. “If you want me to make you cum, you’re gonna have to work a little harder than that.”

Heather groaned in frustration, bucking her hips slightly to get any feeling from Veronica inside her. “Please make me cum, Vera, _please_ eat me out and make me scream. I _need_ you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name.”

The smile on Veronica’s face grew with every word that came out of Heather’s mouth. “There’s my good girl,” she murmured, slowly sliding her finger in and out of Heather’s cunt.

Seeing the pleasant little ‘o’ shape Heather’s mouth formed turned her on even more. Ronnie slipped her finger out, only to quickly re-insert it with another two fingers, fucking in and out until Heather was moaning.

“Oh god, Vera,” Chandler panted, blushing a shade of pink that Veronica decided was her new favorite color. “V-Vera, can you... _please_ can you eat me out now?”

Leave it to Heather Chandler to sound meek when being fucked by her newest addition to the clique.

Veronica smirked, curling her fingers up to hit the spot that made Heather moan the loudest before trailing her tongue from where her fingers pumped into the other girl to her clit. She circled the sensitive nub with her tongue before closing her mouth around it and sucking.

Heather let out the loudest moan she had since they started. “Ver-Veronica...” she shouted, dangerously close to the edge.

“Are you close?” Ronnie asked, pulling just barely away so her hot breath brushed Heather’s clit.

“V-Vera _please,_ ” the blonde panted, hips jerking out of her control, desperate for Veronica’s mouth back on her.

The brunette chuckled, sliding in a third finger and flicking her tongue over Heather’s clit before closing her mouth around it again. Heather threw her head back as Veronica pushed her further towards the edge of orgasm, and within moments her legs were shaking.

Vera pulled her fingers out as Heather came around them, screaming, and licked delicately down her folds and continued to run her tongue over Heather’s most sensitive areas until she came down from the orgasm, panting.

It was only when the blonde sat up that Veronica pulled back, grinning deviously.

“So, how was that?”

Heather caught her breath. “God, Veronica, thirsty much?” she chuckled.

“The way I just ate you out wasn’t enough of an indication of that?” Ronnie smirked, popping her fingers in her mouth to lick Heather’s juices off of them.

“V, that was possibly the best orgasm I’ve ever I had.”

“Oh, only possibly? I’ll have to work harder next time then. How many times will I have to edge you?”

“Jesus, Veronica, you _have_ to use that attitude more often.” Heather leaned forward to capture the taller girl in a kiss, relishing the taste of herself on the other girl’s tongue. “Mm, now how about you let me repay you for that?”

Veronica laughed, pulling Heather in for another kiss, deeper this time, more fervid. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want the scene where Heather reciprocates, let me know. I'm not opposed but I don't know that I'd post it without interest.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Love you all, thanks for reading ♡


End file.
